


Бездна

by Aurumtrio



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ratings: R, Romance, beautiful clear sea of blood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После боя глаза у Камуи пустые и пьяные</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бездна

**Author's Note:**

> Псевдофилософия, неполадки со временем, бытовуха двух маньяков.  
> Написано на Шипперские Войны-2014 в команду Такасуги/Камуи.

После боя глаза у Камуи пустые и совершенно пьяные, будто он выпил слишком много теплого саке. Но Такасуги знает, что это не так — метаболизм у ято бешеный, любой алкоголь распадается за считанные минуты, любой яд будет выведен из организма за несколько часов. За последние полгода он вообще слишком много узнал о ято, их жизни, привычках и ритуалах.

Например, Абуто, занимаясь корабельной рутиной, что-то беззвучно напевает под нос, когда думает, что его никто не видит. А Камуи, кончая, не жмурится, а наоборот — раскрывает глаза широко-широко, так, что иногда Такасуги кажется, что сейчас он сможет увидеть сетчатку и глазное дно.

Не самые необходимые в жизни знания, но Такасуги интересно. Раньше, когда он бок о бок с бывшими друзьями сражался против аманто, они казались безликой толпой врагов, которых можно и нужно было убивать, не глядя в уродливые лица и морды. Потом все изменилось — безымянная аморфная масса распалась на десятки и сотни лиц, абсолютно разных, непохожих друг на друга, и далеко не всегда они были уродливыми.

А затем он познакомился с Камуи. С кукольно-красивым, странным, невозможным Камуи с невинной улыбкой ребенка и стальными пальцами убийцы, с легкостью проламывавшими грудные клетки. С Камуи, который сейчас обиженно хмурится, облизывая пальцы, и выглядит пьяным и потерянным.

Бой уже закончился. Где-то вдалеке еще слышны крики ужаса и выстрелы, но в этом коридоре, когда-то сером, а теперь багровом от пролитой крови, стучат только два сердца, перегоняя кипящую адреналином кровь,

Юката насквозь промокла, и Такасуги морщится — ему неприятно чувствовать подсыхающую на коже и одежде кровь. В горячке боя это, как и все остальное, не имело значения, а теперь ему хочется смыть пот, грязь и яростное, заволакивающее глаз мутной пеленой, возбуждение. Но и это — чуть позже. Сейчас перед ним стоит Камуи с красными от крови волосами, подрагивающими пальцами и мутным, голодным взглядом.

Все их бои в паре кончаются одинаково, это стало таким же привычным ритуалом, как утренний душ или послеобеденный сон. В этом земляне и ято похожи: и те, и другие — рабы своих привычек. Кто-то после хорошего ужина любит выкурить трубку, запивая каждый выдох дыма саке, а кто-то — убить пару-тройку людей и не-людей и, вкусно причмокнув, облизать выпачканные в крови пальцы. Секс после хорошей драки — та же вредная привычка, от которой Такасуги, в общем-то, не слишком хочет избавляться.

Влажная, потяжелевшая юката падает с плеч, и Такасуги шагает вперед, к Камуи, ловя его плечи, губы, волосы. От них обоих несет кровь и смертью, лучшим афродизиаком во Вселенной, и Такасуги глубоко вдыхает запах, когда ведет носом по шее и скуле Камуи.

Это — единственная ласка и прелюдия, которая ему позволена, единственная, на которую у Камуи еще хватает терпения и контроля.

Чеонгсам трещит и, кажется, все-таки рвется, когда Камуи торопливо стаскивает его через голову. Такасуги дергает его на себя и целует, смешивая на их губах чужую кровь. Камуи отвечает, притирается ближе, кожа к коже, и тянет Такасуги вниз, на теплый от подсыхающей крови пол.

Он не любит ждать, хотя и может быть терпеливым, как любой хищник, поджидающий в засаде свою жертву. Такасуги ждать умеет и любит, находя в этом своеобразное удовольствие, но с Камуи так не выходит. Он хочет — и получает.

Кровь — не лучшая смазка, но они не привыкли к другой. Камуи закусывает губу, цепляется за руки Такасуги, едва не ломая кости, и смотрит, смотрит неотрывно и пусто. В глазах — безбрежная синева радужки и красная сетка полопавшихся от напряжения сосудов, бледнеющая, исчезающая с каждой секундой, как и гримаса неудовольствия на лице.

Регенерация у ято тоже бешеная.

Такасуги вскидывает бедра, придерживает Камуи за пояс, не позволяя отстраниться. Тот, впрочем, и не пытается — наоборот, сам подается навстречу, выгибая спину, сам наклоняется, целуя глубоко и жадно, сам обхватывает свой член, торопливо дроча.

Момент оргазма Такасуги любит больше всего. Красота Камуи становится совершенной, законченной, как последняя картина великого художника; он весь — как фарфоровая статуэтка, заключающая в себе целый мир. Хрупкая белая оболочка, под которой лишь пустота.

Такасуги знает — эта пустота отражается в его собственных глазах. Если долго смотреть на бездну, то не успеваешь заметить, как сам уже летишь вниз.

Такасуги не против полета, если он ведет в обещанный Камуи Ад.


End file.
